


Un rêve ?

by Garance



Series: Vieux travaux absolument nuls [7]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: God please save us, Like real shit, M/M, Shitty story, The Author Regrets Everything, Weird Plot Shit, What Was I Thinking?, Written Pre-Justice League (2017), garbage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce ne comprend pas sa vie. Vraiment pas.





	Un rêve ?

**Author's Note:**

> J'étais si jeune... Non pas vraiment, mais un peu quand même... J'ai commencé à l'écrire en cours, c'est pour dire...

Un rêve ?

 

-Pendant le Cauchemar de Bruce Wayne-

 

Donc le Wayne se réveille pas serein, et pour ne pas l'arranger, Superman est arrivé et a tué d'autres hommes. 

 

''Elle était mon monde, et tu as osé me la prendre.'' lui reproche l'homme de Krypton en posant sa main sur le cœur du PDG

''Gh...'' gémit-il

''Tu ne mérites pas que je te tue, mais que je te prenne tout honneur.'' dit Kal sérieusement en coupant la chaîne grâce à ses yeux laser, faisant Bruce tomber sur le sol, à genoux

 

Le kryptonien envoya le Wayne contre le mur en un coup de paume, avant de se poster devant lui. Ce dernier tenta vainement de se relever mais l'homme le plus puissant au monde lui saisit la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur une fois de plus.

 

La main gauche du Kent se remit sur l'abdomen du Bat' de Gotham, qui se levait et baisser au rythme de la respiration de Batman. Celui-ci glappit quand le fils de Jor-El déchiqueta le haut de son armure en un mouvement rapide avant de s'attaquer au bas...

 

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que quelques bouts de tissus au prince de Gotham, que ce soit sur les bras ou sur les jambes. Superman envoya durement son ennemi sur le sol, faisant que celui-ci saigna au niveau du front et de la lèvre...

 

Clark releva l'homme en face de lui avant de retirer la ceinture qui maintenait son costume, et d'écarter les cuisses de Bruce de force. Le plus fort des deux pénétra l'autre, ce qui lui amena des petits gémissements, et des cris de douleur, accentués par le sang du Wayne coulant de son entre-jambe à ses cuisses...  
Kal marqua Bruce en lui faisant un suçon sur le cou...

 

Ça aurait pu être pire si le Batman ne s'était pas réveillé... À notre plus grand malheur...

 

Fin


End file.
